Friends Forever
by go-stevie-go
Summary: A secret plan. A secret oath. A character death. And a very angry crazy and sorta hurt Danny. he gets cheerful! Please Read. DxS Poeple will like, kinda. Anti DxS will like, Kinda.
1. The Oath

Friends Forever, Right?

_Flashback_

"_Lets make a pact, Okay?" a five-year-old Sam Manson asked._

"_Okay, fine with me" a young Danny Fenton hesitated before he said this though._

"_Me too. Blood pact?" Tucker asked._

"_Blood Pact? Sam and responded and Danny just looked nervously at him._

_The brave youngsters did what teenagers today would not do. Sam pulled out her pocket knife (a/n I know they are five years old what would they be doing with a pocket knife just go along with it k? k.) and made a cut about 3 centimeters on her index fingers. Tucker did the same, but Danny hesitated for quite a long time and then finally followed suit._

_The three then put both index fingers out to touch the others. So now their blood could run through each others veins._

" _Now our blood runs freely through all our veins. So we have to agree Friends Forever?" Sam asked_

"_Friends forever" agreed Tucker_

_Danny once again hesitated with nervous look on his face then gave a nervous smile and said "Yeah friends forever" Danny said staring at the other too "Maybe" Danny mumbled._

_End Flashback_

Jazz's POV

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

_Oh that must be Sam and Tucker_. Jazz thought to herself.

"DANNY! Sam and Tucker are at the door!" She yelled to her baby brother.

"Sure Okay what ever you say Jazz!" Danny yelled back absentmindedly back.

_What is he doing in there?_

Normal POV

Jazz let Danny's neglected friends in.

"Hey! Danny is in his room right now doing who knows what. Come on in!" Jazz said cheerfully.

Tucker and Sam walked to Danny's room as normal and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a second!" Danny responded. Then they heard the crashing of stuff and jingling, banging, and thumping as Danny made his way to the door.

When the two very confused friends came in they were surprised to see that Danny's room was decorated in all black with some green here and there. Even Sam's room was just a dark burgundy.

"Hey guys come on in" Danny said with a smile that was barely visible in the black.

Sam and Tucker just shrugged off the strangeness of the design. And continued on there way. The whole time Danny did not say much the entire time.

"Dude are you okay?" Tucker

"Yeah, Yeah I'm okay" Danny replied quietly

" Are you sure? I mean you have been-"

"**I SAID I WAS FINE ,NOW WILL YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK AND DROP IT!" **Danny yelled making Tucker and Sam almost fall of the edge of the bed in surprise.

"Dude if you are going to be all moody like that then we will just leave" Tucker said before standing up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, we'll see you later just take a chill pill or something okay? Bye" Sam said.

On the way Home……

"Hey Tucker can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" Tucker said in an unemotional tone

" Did you notice that in Danny's dark room, which is kinda weird by the way, that when he yelled at us his eyes glowed bright." Sam asked.

" Yeah, when he gets angry his eyes turn that ghostly green." Tucker responded as if it were perfectly normal.

"But that's the thing. His eyes did not glow green they glowed well sorta red. Blood Red." Sam said in a worried way.

"Yeah. And you know he will probably expect us to forgive and forget as if it never happened." Tucker replied

" Yeah I hate that about him. He is so annoying. He uses us like we aren't his friends we are just his useless sidekicks. I know how to get him back." Sam said with a sly tone.

" You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Tucker asked with a disappointed tone.

"Oh yeeeaaahhh…" Sam replied "Plan L."

" Are you sure. I mean I never agreed to making that plan and told you I am not sure I would go through with it." Tucker protested nervously.

"Come on me and you just pretend that we like each other and are going out." Sam said as if that was what friends did for friends all the time.

"We don't have to make out or anything drastic like that right?" Tucker asked Quizzically.

"Only if it is absolutely necessary for us to. Other Than that it is perfectly fine." Sam asked happily.

"Hey we are at your place lets discuss this inside, alright?" Tucker asked

"Sure, come on." Sam said gesturing him inside.

Danny's POV

Great going Fenton you just scared of your friends

_If they were your real friends they would have left you alone._

It is just because they care.

_But who ask them to? I mean your parents and friends cared about your test and look at them. They almost got blown up._

Well yeah but……

_But nothing. It is agreed. You were right they were wrong. Any questions?_

No.

_Good so, who wants pie?_

God you are seriously annoying.

_Yeah , I love that about this job._

That's all I have inspiration to right. I am trying to tie this story into some Danny is angry cause SOMEONE dies and he blames Sam and Tucker. Like it? If not I really don't give a crap about what you think. So flame me all you want. Let me help you I SUCK! MY STORIES SUCK! COMQUAT! Their, that ought to keep you going for a few days. Ohh, pie.


	2. The end

This is the end-

I am sorry to tell everyone this but sadly I must quit writing. My schedule is so packed that I don't have time to finish what I have started only during summer and maybe winter will I be typing. And it is not on the top of my priority list. So for all those that have stuck with me thank you but it was a waste seeing I quit anyways. Thank you for your patience.

Bye…


End file.
